Thank You
by KayJune
Summary: This is the real world, there is no time for cliches. "Thank you's could be our thing just like 'Okay' is for Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace." SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTem (Not based off TFIOS, different plot.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and The Fault in Our Stars.**

**Note: NOT BASED OFF OF THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! DIFFERENT PLOTS!**

**New story! Woo, let's hope I get to complete it!**

**Summary: **_**This is the real world, there is no time for cliches. "Thank you's could be our thing just like 'Okay' is for Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace." **_

**Thank You**

**Chapter 1**

"_**My thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations." **_

_**-The Fault In Our Stars, Augustus Waters**_

**XxXxXx**

_ "Sakura-chan, for my funeral, I want an orange coffin and bury me with instant ramen!" Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and whisker birthmarks, said jokingly to his best friend. She forced a smiled and braided her pink hair as they waited for their other best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. _

_ "I don't like the idea of you planning your own funeral, how about your wedding?" Sakura suggested. She tied the end of her hair with a bright orange hair tie with a ramen bowl on it. Naruto had given her that for her thirteenth birthday last month. _

_ "Ew, Sakura-chan! That's what girls do, I am a twelve year old man!" He declared as he pumped a fist into the air. "Believe it!" _

_ "You, a man? Don't make me laugh! You still sleep with a teddy bear." Sakura giggled as Naruto dropped his fist down and fell back onto his butt. "You'll be a teenager in about five months though."_

_ "Anyway, back to planning my funeral! I want orange in everything, like the chairs and stuff like that!" Naruto started to list off random things. Sakura sighed sadly, she didn't like the concept of death at all. _

**XxXxXx**

**5 years later (17-18years old)**

Sakura stood in the corner of a white hospital room, her eyes moist and her heart beating rapidly. She played with the buttons on her shirt as the clock on the wall ticked and tocked. She wanted to say something, hell, she wanted to yell and scream. She wanted to act like the little brat she was when she was younger. Anything to break the tense silence in the room; she felt suffocated. Her emerald eyes lifted up and looked at Naruto on the hospital bed.

He didn't want to look at her. His eyes averted everywhere else except for the corner of the room she was in. Sakura felt heartbroken, for he did not want to look at her. She wanted to hug him, but her legs would not let her move. It was as if someone super glued her to the spot. She took in a deep breath, ready to speak but Naruto had beaten her. "Remember when I planned the details for my funeral? I guess it's time for us to actually start planning." He said lightly as in a joking tone. They both knew that it wasn't a joke now, it was for real.

"Stop! Naruto, you have cancer now! This isn't funny anymore to plan your own funeral!" She shouted and took a deep breath. "How do you think I feel?!" She bit her lower lip and wiped the lone tear that had escaped. Naruto let out a laugh and Sakura looked up bewildered.

"It's funny how you turn this into somthing about yourself, Sakura. You've always been selfish, back then and even now. Please leave." Naruto closed his eyes as he heard the door slam shut. "Damn."

**XxXxXx**

Karin Uzumaki Kai, a red haired beauty, sat across from Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha is the dark, quiet, and handsome heir of Uchiha Corps. They both sat in the back of a fancy restaurant that he didn't bother to remember as he was dragged her by his fiance. He leaned onto his right arm as he looked at Karin. "Why did you call me here, Karin?"

"Is it wrong for a girl wanting to have lunch with her fiance?" Karin laughed softly and she took a sip of her sweet tea.

"No, but I feel that you have something more to say than rant about your day."

"It seems that nothing could get past you, always the clever one." She smiled as she set down her cup of sweet tea before continuing. "I want to break off our engagement." Sasuke raised a delicate brow and sat up straight, fully giving her his attention.

"May I ask why?" He replied before sipping his glass of water. The cold liquid rushing down his dry throat, if it didn't show on the outside, he was nervous on the inside.

"Simple, we're not _**in**_ love with each other." Karin explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do, love you." He replied and Karin laugh softly, she slowly raised her eyes to make eye contact with him.

"Yes, but you're _**not in**_ love with me. I was just the simple way out." She shrugged her shoulders and she leaned back on the chair.

Karin was the easy solution to Sasuke's life, when the going got tough, he ran to her. When he needed a relationship that his parents would approve of, she was the answer. Karin came from a wealthy family, one that knows the hetic life os wealth and fame. She was someone that could understand Sasuke's busy lifestyle. Sasuke didn't like complicated things, so he went or mething that would make his life a bit easier.

Sasuke proposed to her in the middle of a family dinner, and back then she loved him so her automatic answer would be yes. The only complications were Itachi, Naruto, and a pink-haired girl sitting next to Mikoto; across from Karin. They had a look of dissappointment but nothing could've upsetted her. She had won, she got _t__**he**_ Sasuke Uchiha.

"I thought you love me?" Sasuke responded before sipping his water again and again.

"I loved you, but I soon realized it was of respect and family-like. I thought I was in love with you, Sasuke. But I met someone, who showed me the true meaning of love even though he could be an idiot." She smiled softly at the thought of the man that had her heart in the palm of his hand.

"Hn. Okay, Karin. Our engagement is broken." Sasuke pushed out his chair and stood up. He nodded in a farewell before walking off.

"Sasuke, go after her, forget about the complications." Karin replied and Sasuke stopped before turning around to say something.

"Why Karin?"

"Because we wouldn't be happy, we wouldn't have true happiness." Sasuke nodded before fully exiting the restaurant.

"Hmph, not a single thank you. " Karin stuck her nose up in the air before returning back to the table. She was hungry and she was already here, so might as well order.

**XxXxXx**

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" A young Sakura yelled out before tackling the emo child into a hug. Sasuke hit the top of her head before glaring and slightly blushing._

_ "Don't throw such words around unless you actually mean it!" Sasuke grumbled and tried to pry the cotton-color haired girl from his middle. "Geez, Sakura, let go!" _

_ "I really mean those words, and never!" She chirped happily before tightening her grip. "Let's go take a walk in the park, like a date!" Sasuke was bewildered, they were only seven and she already was boy crazy._

_ "No." Sasuke finally slipped from her grasp and started to hurriedly walk home. _

_ "GAH, WAHHH! BUT SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!" Sakura jumped up and down while tears gushing down her face. Sasuke rolled his eyes, she'll calm down in a bit. "SASUKE-KUNNNN!"_

**XxXxXx**

"UGH, SHIKAMARU, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK RIGHT NOW!" A girl with four blonde pigtails yelled at her fiance. Her name was Temari, a fierce and tomboyish human being.

"No, troublesome woman. I'm going out, call me when you're calm." He shifted his jacket before slipping on his flip flops. Shikamaru Nara, heir of Nara Incoporation, he is a lazy genius in the sum of words.

"I AM NOT TROUBLESOME AND I AM CALM." Temari stomped down the hallway to the front door where Shikamaru was about to exit. "SHIKAMARU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! ANSWER ME!"

"Why are you troublesome? This is a drag." He muttered before opening the front door and almost out. He turned to face Temari, "I'm going out. I'll be back later." He closed the door and entered his car. He drove all the way to his destination, Ino Yamanaka's apartment.

Ino Yamanaka, a gorgeous blonde and heiress to Yamanka Company. She is also the best friend and mistress of Shikamaru Nara. Their affair had been going on for a few months now. Shikamaru parked his car in the lot and hurriedly made his way to Ino's apartment door. He sighed and thought about his fiance back home, he had a twinge of guilt. But it disappeared right when the door opened and Ino's baby blue eyes fell onto him and a huge smile lit up her face.

Shikamaru was single handly in love with Ino Yamanaka, and in this moment he fell in love with her all over again. He smirked when Ino grabbed him by his jacket and brought her lips to his.

_**Temari could never compare.**_

**XxXxXx**

"Hinata, how are you?" Tenten, a girl whose brown hair were styled in chinese buns, asked the blue haired girl. They were both sitting on the grass of a local park, a picnic basket by their sides and the sun fully shining on them.

"I've been fine, nothing much happens when you're blind." Hinata softly laughed at her disability and Tenten frowned. "Describe to me the place we're in."

"Little brats running around, screaming and shouting. A hobo lying down a few fet away from us, ice cream vendors shoving ice in people's faces so they could buy it. Eh, that's all." Hinata laughed and shook her head softly, her blue hair softly hiting her cheeks.

"You're the best describer there is." Hinata smiled and fixed her posture.

"Yes, I am." Tenten smiled in return and looked around the park. It would've been nice and everything, if it weren't for the little kids screaming so loudly.

"Have you visit his grave? It's been awhile since I have." Hinata's atmosphere sooned turned dark and Tenten's eyes widen a bit.

"I have not visited his grave site for about a month now." Tenten replied sadly. "I miss him."

"I miss him as well. His death anniversay is next month, would you like to accompany me?" Hinata inclind her head toward the warmth of the sun.

"I would love too." Tenten smiled before setting her hand upon Hinata's. They were sisters, and they should stick by each other.

**XxXxXx**

"Sakura." Sakura looked up from the counter of the bookstore her parents owned. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of a familiar black haired teenager in front of her.

"Sai." She breathed out and soon a smile broke out on her face. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ugly." A fake smile blooming onto his face.

**XxXxXx**

**Review please! If this is a big hit, I'll update faster. **

**Review goal: 5-10!**


End file.
